Just You ChanBaek
by ChenZeL 21
Summary: "Aku Tahu,Tuhan Tahu,Mereka punTahu, Aku Milik mu dan Kau Milikku" ChanBaek inside.. Romance.. GS! no SIDER pleasee.. Review juseyooo
1. the Chocolate ?

Just You| ChanBaek

Author : HyeChu aka RhozelindaAzizah

Genre : AU,OC,OOC,GS *pada tau GS kaan?

Summary: "Aku Tahu, Tuhan Tahu,Mereka pun Tahu, Aku Milikmu dan Kau Milikku"

Cast : ChanYeol a.k.a Park Chan Yeol as. Namja

BaekHyun a.k.a Baek Hyun as. Yeoja

Cameo's : Wu Yifan,Xi Luhan,Do KyungSoo (Semua Cast Uke,disini jadi Yeoja) *liat lagi yaaa XD

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini, Jong Dae oppa dan Kyung Soo oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings + Sparks

Warning :BadFic,WIP,Typo bersebaran,bahasa bukan EYD,author abal,sekali lagi ff ini ff GS.. GS !DLDR ! Review..! No SiDerr Please?! SEKALI LAGI.. YANG GA SUKA GS JANGAN BACA! Tapi kalau terlanjur baca di HARAPkan untuk TIDAK NGEBASH. Dan yang baca..wajib,kudu,harus Review –maksa- xD

_Just You_

15 February..

Yeoja cantik itu duduk manis dengan ponsel digenggaman tangan mungilnya, dibacanya sekali lagi tulisan di layar ponselnya itu. Coklat yang tengah di makannya, di tatap sinis kemudian di lemparnya sembarang arah.

"Kau Fikir aku semurah itu? PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"aku menyesal memakannya"ujarnya lagi kali ini dengan nada lirih

_Just You_

Mentari pagi yang cerah mulai memancarkan kehangatannya. Nampak tiga orang siswi di kelas XI B Seoul Senior High School, tengah bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu bel tanda masuk berbunyi *kebiasaan author semasa SMP :v wakss

"ah jinjja?! Dia berbicara seperti itu?"ujar seorang yeoja imut dengan mata bulatnya.

"dia belum tau siapaByun BaekHyun.. lalu, kau balas apa Baek?"tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang lain.

"huufft.. aku tidak membalasnya malas"jawab seorang yeoja lagi.

Oke..mereka itu Do KyungSoo –yeoja bermata bulat- ,Xi Luhan –yeoja cantik- dan Byun Baek Hyun –sang penjawab /?- mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak kelas 2 Junior High school.

Byun Baekhyun adalah yeoja manis,cantik,kiyut.. tapi tomboy,childish dan absurd *abaikan kata terakhir =.= .. Baekhyun yeoja yang supel, tapi rata-rata teman dekatnya itu namja, *kecuali Luhan ,Kyungsoo 'mereka termasuk golongan sahabat' . Semua murid namja SSHS (Seoul Senior High School) dari kelas X sampai kelas XII pasti mengenal siapa Byun BaekHyun. Tapi, dia bukan tipe cewe centil,kegatelan d.s.b. karenaBaekhyun sendiri sudah memiliki namjachingu.

Ya,,namjachingu BaekHyun adalah..seorang namjatampan yang menjabat sebagai Ketua klub basket di sekolah yang mewah ini,namanya Park Chanyeol namjatampan,kece,tapi kadang pabbo,kadang ganjen sama yeoja lain,ga peka,childish,dan ngeselin =.=a dia satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun,tapi bedanya Chanyeol kelas XI A.

Hubungan ChanBaek udahjalan 1tahun, tanggal jadiannya 28 February *ini ngarang asli=,=a ..dan ga jarang juga mereka berantem/? Mungkin karena Chanyeol belum dewasa/? *di gampar chanyeol.

"lalu.. sekarang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"Tanya Luhan

"entahlah,, tapi hari ini aku akan mengembalikan coklatnya"jawab Baekhyun

"apa itu artinya kau memutuskannya?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"kyaa.. aku bingung soo,, di sisi lain aku muak dengan sikapnya,tapi di sisi lainnya lagi aku masih mencintainyaa"keluh Baekhyun prustasi

"saranku,soal memutuskannya lebih baik kau fikirkan lebih matang lagi Baek"ujar Luhan bijak

"iya.. benar Chanyeol kan namja yang tergolong LIMITED/?. Sekarang aja masih banyak yang mau jadi yeojanya..padahal seluruh isi sekolahan tau. Chanyeol itu namjamu"ucap Kyungsoo menambahkan

"hufft.. ne, akan kufikirkan lebih matang lagi"ujar Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis,meski agak di paksakan.

(FlashBack ON) –percakapan ChanBaek malam tadi-

**author sengaja buatnya kaya gini,takutnya pada pusing kalau pake "to-from" gitu. Biasaa..lidah kita kan bukan lidah orang luar/? xD ngahaha #itu mah author kali -,- #si author ngeledek -,-" *author pun di bantai readers –abaikan-

Chanyeol: Chagiya, bagaimana kau sudah terima coklatnya?

Baekhyun: ohh.. coklat ini darimu, kufikir dari Wufan gege xD

Chanyeol: Jadi, Wufan Hyung sering memberimu coklat valentine ya?

Baekhyun: ani. Aku hanya bercanda :D

Chanyeol: aku harap. Kau bisa jauhi Wufan Hyung

Baekhyun: wae? Dia juga temanku.

Chanyeol: kufikir kau sudah berubah.. ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun: apa maksudmu oppa? Aku berubah bagaimana?

Chanyeol: bisakah kau jauhi namja-namja itu?

Baekhyun: wae? Kenapa oppa tidak mengerti juga? Aku memang begini..

Chanyeol: kufikir, dengan coklat itu kau akan berubah menjauhi namja lain

(FlashBack Off)

_Just You_

To Be Continue…

Or

Tamat sampai disini ?...

Author Note:

Anyyeongg… pertama-tama Hye mau bilang, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN XD maafin Hye yaaa..yang suka apdet lama. Maafin Hye juga.. bukan nya nyelesein 'Dear My Family' malah buat yang baru =,=a maaf maaf (/\)

Oh iya,Pada ngerti ga sama permasalahan merekaa? .. gak yaa? /.\ Hye juga enggak sih =,=a maklumlah,disini di ceritain masih pada Childish,, egois,egois gimanaaa gitu ,ini juga baru Prolog *tapi Hye sendiri gak yakin.. apa ini prolog/? =,=a*.Jadi.. gimana tentang FF Hye yang satu ini? Romance looh xD tapi maaf ya GS,soalnya Hye GA BEGITU sukaYaoi, geli nulisnya.. tapi kalau baca sih suka *aneh -" . satu lagi, ini ide cerita terinspirasi dari kisah cinta sahabat Hye #eaea :D makasih yaa.. udah izinin di buat epep =3

Kayanya Hye ngomong kepanjangan deh.. =,=a segitu deh dari Hye.. Review di butuhkan untuk melanjutkan epep ini.. kalau enggak epepnya end sampe disini QAQ mohon reviewnya Juseyooooo *bow bareng ChanBaek. sekian,

Wassalamualaikum =3


	2. This is End of ChanBaek ?

Just You| ChanBaek part 2

Author : HyeChu

Genre : AU,OC,OOC,GS *pada tau GS kaan?

Summary: "Aku Tahu,Tuhan Tahu,Mereka pun Tahu, Aku Milikmu dan Kau Milikku"

Cast : ChanYeol a.k.a Park ChanYeol as. Namja

BaekHyun a.k.a Byun BaekHyun as. Yeoja

Cameo's : Wu Yifan,Xi Luhan,Do Kyung Soo (Semua Cast Uke,disini jadi Yeoja) *liat lagi yaaa XD

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini, JongDae oppa dan Kyung Soo oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings + Sparks

Warning :BadFic ,WIP ,Typobersebaran, bahasabukanEYD, authorabal, sekali lagi ff ini ff GS.. GS ! DLDR ! Review..! No SiDerr Please?! SEKALI LAGI.. YANG GA SUKA GS JANGAN BACA! Tapi kalau terlanjur baca diHARAPkan untuk TIDAK NGEBASH. Dan yang baca..wajib,kudu,harus Review –maksa- xD

_Just You_

Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas XI A,namja itu menyandar pada pintu kelas sambil sesekali menatap teman-temannya yang sedang membersihkan kelas. Namja bernamtag 'Park ChanYeol' itu adalah seorang ketua kelas di kelas XI A yang tengah menemani teman-temannya yang piket pada hari ini. SSHS sudah membunyikan bel pertanda pelajaran telah usai sekitar 3 menit yang lalu.

'tok..tok..tok'

Seorang namja tampan berambut hitam mengetuk pintu kelas XI A,namanya Kim JongDae atau kadang disebut Chen,memang dia bukan dari kelas XIA tapi kelas XI B satu angkatan dengan Byun BaekHyun,Do Kyungsoo,dan Xi Luhan.

"ada apa Kim jongdae-sshi? Menunggu Minseokmu kah?" tanya Chanyeol

"eum..apa benar ini kelas Park Chanyel?" tanya jongdae dengan logat seorang pengantar paket

"eh.. ne,aku park chanyeol" jawab chanyeol  
"ada kiriman special untuk Park chanyeol"

"eh? Jinjja? Dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol excited

"siapalagi kalau bukan your sweet heart. Byun Baekhyun" jawab jongdae

"ah iyakah,paket apa?"

"cokelat!" seru jongdae sambil menyodorkan dua batang cokelat

Chanyeol menatap kedua batang cokelat itu sambil berfikir

"chanyeol-sshi aku sudah selesai yaa" ujar seorang yeoja manis berpipi tebam sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol dan Jongdae bergantian, bayangin aja si chen muka excited sedangkan chanyeol menatap coklat itu bingung.

"chennie.. kajja kita pulang,kemnapa ekspresimu begitu" ujar minseok menyadarkan mereka

"eh? Kau sudah selesai ya? Ne kajja!" jawab jongdae sambil memaksa chanyeol untuk menerima paket yang diantarkannya,lalu berjalan menjauhi chanyeol bersama minseok

"eeh.. jongdae-sshi! Kau tidak mau tanda tanganku?" tanya chanyeol

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap chanyeol bingung

"apa? Untuk apa?" tanya chen bingung

"kau kan pengantar paket" jawab chanyeol polos

"aisshh -_- "

Chanyeol menatap 2 batang coklat itu sambil tersenyum mencoba menepiskan negative thinking yang hinggap di benaknya,mencoba menghapus rasa khawatir yang menggerogoti feelingnya. Dibukanya kertas yang melipat dan tertempel pada salah satu batang cokelat.

DEG..

'ini cokelatnya ku kembalikan,persis seperti yang kau beri padaku kan?' –Baekhyun

_Just You_

Chanyeol berjalan setengah lari,menuju kelas baekhyun *Bersyukurlah Chanyeol karena author belum mulangin baekhyun ke kandang/? #ditabok Baekhyun. Setelah itu chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun erat, mencekalnya supaya ia tidak pergi.

"baekhyun-sshi apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol panik

"maksud ku? Bukannya sudah jelas? Untuk mengembalikan coklat darimu.. disitu kutulis kan?"jawab baekhyun santai

"tidak! Aku yakin ada maksud lain!"sahut chanyeol sambil menarik bekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku.

Baekhyun tidak menolak,mungkin dengan kejadian ini ia bisa tau sesuatu tentang keputusannya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan chanyeol.

"jadi apa maksudmu?"

"kan sudah ku bilang.."

"ah.. ayolah,, kau fikir aku bodoh?!" seru chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya sinis

"YA! KAU BODOH! KAU NAMJA TERBODOH YANG PERNAH KU KENAL!" bentak Baekhyun

"sebenarnya apa masalahmu hah?!" emosi chanyeol mulai meluap

"masalahku? Kau tanya apa masalahku?! Cih.. sekarang aku tanya mengapa kau memberiku coklat?"

"kan haari valentine."

"hh? Bukannya supaya AKU MENJAUHI NAMJA-NAMJA LAIN TERUTAMA WUFAN gege,kau fikir aku ini apaa?!" baekhyun sudah terbakar emosi

Chanyeol hanya diam membisu.. lidahnya seolah-olah kelu hanya untuk mengatakan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu tempo hari.

"tidakkah kau fikir,, kata-kata itu membuatku seolah-olah aku ini seorang yeoja murahan yang selalu mendekati namja!"

"aku tidak berniat seperti itu.."

"sudahlah chanyeol.. pada awalnya aku tidak memintamu untuk membelikanmu makanan itu kan? Kalau tidak tulus lebih baik tidak usah di berikan"

"baekhyun-sshi.. apa kau tidak peka? Kau tidak memiliki perasaankah? Aku meminta mu seperti itu karna aku.. aku.. "

"aku apa?!"tanya baekhyun tak sabar

"AKU CEMBURU! Kau tau.. aku tidak pernah menganggapmu murahan,aku tidak pernah menganggapmu yeoja centil.. aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi teman-temanmu itu"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti chanyeol.. aku memang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menjauhi mereka sama hal nya dengan kau dan FANS YEOJAMU YANG CENTIL ITU!?"balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol lagi-lagi diam.. kadang populela eh.. populeralitas yah? Au' ah.. pokonya itu weh =.=a. Membuat baekhyun tersingkirkan.. (dalam artian lain)

"lalu sekarang apa mau mu?"tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak tau.. "jawab Baekhyun lirih

"kau ingin kita putus?"

DEG ..

Seakan waktu terhenti,keduanya terdiam tak ada yang mau menjawab atau pun mengalihkan perhatian,mereka semua terdiam bergelut dengan fikiran masing-masing.. jalan mana yang dipilih mungkin jalan yang terbaik.

"aku.. tidak ingin kita putus tapi aku ingin kau mengerti aku ini memang begini.. jika kau memang cemburu cukup katakan baik-baik tidak beginii.."ujar baekhyun dengan nada suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangisannya

Chanyeol terdiam menatap baekhyun,kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membuat wajah baekhyun menatapnya

"mianhaae,baekhyun-sshi aku juga tidak ingin kita seperti ini.. tapi,aku juga ingin di mengerti. Jadi.." chanyeol sengaja menggantung ucapannya,

Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan chanyeol selanjutnya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir menuruni pipinya yang lembut,memang baekhyun lelah dengan chanyeol.. tapi,disisi lain ia begitu mencintai seorang Park chanyeol. Ibu jari chanyeol mengusap tiap air mata yang jatuh dari mata baekhyun.

"mianhae baekhyun.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.. tapi,kurasa kita perlu banyak belajar mengenai cinta. Jadi.. kurasa cukup sampai disini saja ne?"ujar chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terus menerus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Perlahan-lahan chanyeol mendekatkan mukannya dengan muka baekhyun. Mencoba mengeleminasi jarak yang tercipta,chanyeol pun mencium bibir baekhyun lembut mencoba melampiaskan kata 'maaf' lewat ciuman itu,setelah itu ia hapus lagi air mata milik baekhyun.

"mianhae.. saranghae" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang langsung melipat tangannya di atas meja dan mulai menangis.

Tak lama Setelah perginya chanyeol,seorang namja tampan nan tinggi masuk ke kelas Baekhyun, duduk di kursi sebelah baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun lembut.

"uljima bakhyun-ah.."

_Just You_

To Be Continue..

Woaahh maaf lama updetnya, biasalah anak eS eM Ka baru.. sibuk-sibuk gimanaaa gitu #plaak

Gimana chapter ini? Disini ceritanya Baekhyun lagi gak pulang bareng HanSoo,jadi.. gitulah xD ChanBaek Berhasil dipisahkan HAHAHAHA *author kejam. Siapa namja itu? Liat chap selanjutnyaa :3 gomawo buat yang follow and favorit. Dear My Family nya kayanya hiatus dulu maaf yaah *bow

Balasan Review:

-RaRa Byun:: sangar yah? ._. a Kaisoo moment pasti ada =3 . gomawo buat RnR nyaa n_n

-rianda:: haha iyakah? Gomawoo :D

:: ini udah lanjut.. gomawo udah baca :D

-PABLOCKBIGBANG:: udah putus nihh.. gimana dongg? Kamu punya kebun lagi gak? Yang saya juga habis =.=a hahaha gomawoo :D

-adisti93:: unyu yah? xD tapi putus nihh maaf yaah xD gomawoo

-rianda:: ini udah lanjut and udah di banyakin *kayaknyaa =.=a gomawoo n_n

:: ini chapter dua. haha xD gomawoo

Makasihhh.. buanyak yang udah dukung Hye buat lanjutin ff ini Hye sayang kaliaaaaaannn..


	3. Baekhyun-ah Saranghae !

Just You| ChanBaek part 3

Author : HyeChu

Genre : AU,OC,OOC,GS *pada tau GS kaan?

Summary: "Aku Tahu,Tuhan Tahu,Mereka pun Tahu, Aku Milikmu dan Kau Milikku"

Cast : ChanYeol a.k.a Park ChanYeol as. Namja

BaekHyun a.k.a Byun BaekHyun as. Yeoja

Cameo's : Wu Yifan,Xi Luhan,Do Kyung Soo (Semua Cast Uke,disini jadi Yeoja) *liat lagi yaaa XD

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini, JongDae oppa dan Kyung Soo oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings + Sparks

Warning :BadFic ,WIP ,Typobersebaran, bahasabukanEYD, authorabal, sekali lagi ff ini ff GS.. GS ! DLDR ! Review..! No SiDerr Please?! SEKALI LAGI.. YANG GA SUKA GS JANGAN BACA! Tapi kalau terlanjur baca diHARAPkan untuk TIDAK NGEBASH. Dan yang baca..wajib,kudu,harus Review –maksa- xD

_Just You_

Di salah satu meja di kantin nampak tiga pasang kekasih yang tengah memakan makanan nya bersama merekalah Kim Jong Dae, Kim Miseok, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, D.O, Kyugsoo dan Kim Jongin. Dimana Baek yeol? entahlah, semua sibuk dengan makanan dan pasangan masing-masing, apa mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu? Tidak ! Aku yakin mereka pasti menyadari nya, atau mungkin seseorang sudah mengetahuinya. Jongin menatap yeoja chingu nya heran, ia menyadari sesuatu sepertinya, lalu ia menatap orang-orang di meja itu. "dimana Baekhyun noona? Apa ia akan menyusul kemari?" Tanya jongin, Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"tadi, dia bilang mau sendiri dulu. Tapi aku ia kenapa?" Jelas kyung soo

"kalau menurutku Baekhyun noona dan chanyeol hyung putus" celetuk sehun

"tapi, tadi chanyeol tidak terlihat murung, bahkan ia sering bercanda dengan yeoja genit di kelas" Jelas miseok.

"lah.. dia mah memang gitu kan?" ujar Jongdae santai.

"tapi, setidaknyasetidaknya chanyeol masih punya perasaankan?! Masa iyah habis putus langsung genit sama yeoja lain. Jika memang begitu seorang park chanyeol. Itu artinya, dari awal chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun" ujar Luhan.

"iya juga sih.." lirih jongdae

"mungkin yeoja genit yang iya dekati cuma untuk penghibur saja mungkin" ujar kyungsoo.

"iya.. mungkin seperti itu, mungkin chanyeol tidak ingin menunjukkan keretakan hatinya" tambah miseok.

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan yeoja berpipi tebam itu, dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terjeda.

-Just You-

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar, dia berjalan melalui koridor dengan tatapan tak bersemangat, ia berjalan menatap sekolahan,mungkin disana ia akan mendapat sebuah hal ajaib yg bias membuatnya kembali Fresh. Chanyeol akui fikirannya masih tidak bias lepas dari sand ex-yeoja chingu yap.. Byun Baekhyun, meski beberapa menit yang lalu ia tertawa bersama teman-teman yeojanya, muka senang itu hanya topeng untuk chanyeol, terdengar munafik? Tapi, begitulah…. Apa boleh buat?

Langkah chanyeol terhenti di depan pintu atap, feelingnya ada seseorang di balik pintu bercat abu-abu ini, di bukanya knop pintu, di dorongnya pintu itu pelan. Sangaaattt pelan, kepalanya mencoba menyembul untuk melihat kebenaran feelingnya. Feelingnya benar, seseorang ada di sana atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang berada di sana. Chanyeol menatapnya miris ia mengenali dua orang yang tengah mengobrol akrab itu. Dialah Byun Baekhyun dan sunbaenimnya Wuyifan. Tak mau mereka mengetahui keberadaannya, segera iya menutup pintu itu, dan ia segera pergi dari sana.

"aigoo.. aku mendapat suatu yang fresh di sana" keluhnya pelan

"Chanteol hyung!" panggil seorang namja dari belakang, chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"waeyo ? " Tanya chanyeol

Namja berkulit hitam itu berjalan mendekati chanyeol

"hyung, darimana saja, kajja.. aku, kai, dan jongdae hyung menunggumu di halaman belakang" jelas sehun.

"eum? Ne kajja " ujar chanyeol lalu berjaln bersama sehun menuju halaman belakang sekolah

-Just You-

Yeoja manis itu menatap namja tampan di sampingnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Lalu ia pun menatap ke arah depan

"Baekhyun.. ah" panggil namja tinggi itu

"eum.." balasnya

"kenapa kalian putus? " Tanya namja bernamtag 'wuyifan' itu. Baekhyun terkejut lalu menghela nafasnya pelan

"hal sepele" ujarnya sambil terkehkeh pelan mengingat hal yang membuat mereka putus..

"jangan munafik" ujarnya tajam. Baekhyun membisu

"kalau kau sedih jangan tertawa, aku tidak suka menyembunyikannya" tambahnya lagi. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"aku tidak mau memperlihatkan aku lemah di hadapan orang lain" jelas Baekhyun

"hmm, ayo jawab baekhyun"

"ne?! oh.. Jadi, waktu valentine hari itu, chanyeol memberiku dua buah coklat kemarin-kemarin dia bilang yang intinya 'memberi coklat supaya aku menjauhi wutan gege, jaonmyeon oppa, dan namja-namja lainnya, tapi gege juga tau kan! Aku seperti apa?! Dia juga bilang dia cemburu, andai dia bicara baik-baik mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi, lagi pula ia juga masih mendekati yeoja-yeoja genitnya" Jelas Baekhyun

"intinya kalian berdua egois dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah" Simpul wufan. Baekhyun terdiam, Iya… ini lah EGOIS.

"Apa kau masih mencintai chanyeol ?" Tanya wufan

-Just You-

Siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan keluar dari kawasan sekolah, awan mendung menyelimuti kawasan seoul, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, yeoja itu berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolahan, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan gerbang, tatapan mata mereka bertemu entah apa arti dari tatapan mereka,

"Yeolli chagi~ !" teriak seorang yeoja sambil berlari mendekati chanyeol dan merangkulnya agresif

"Hei…hentikan !" tolak chanyeol sambil mencoba menjauhi yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu menarik dasi chanyeol, membuat sang pemilik sedikit menundukan kepalanya lalu yeoja itu pun mengecup pelan pipi chanyeol membuat chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, rasanya ingin sekali menampar yeoja itu dan menarik chanyeol pergi, ah..ayolah ByunBaek kau siapa nya chanyeol sekarang? Kau tak berhak melakukan semua itu ByunBaek.. Karena kesal Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak marah sumpah! , aku tidak cemburu!, aku hanya.. hanya.. kesal ! kenapa ia berkata 'belajar dulu tentang cinta' tapi sendirinya sudah memiliki yeoja chingu baru. Ayolah Park chanyeol kita baru putus sehari ! kau tau sehari !" batinnya dalam hati.

Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar, pelengkap bukti bahwa hari ini benar-benar akan turun hujan. Baru saja Baekhyun sampai ke seberang rintik hujan mulai menuruni bumi, orang-orang mulai berlari mencari tempat teduh agar terlindungi dari guyuran air langit tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit merasakan tiap tetes hujan yang turun, volemu air hujan mulai menaik tapi masih dalam jenis gerimis. Baekhyun tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya yang nyaris kelua. Bohong besar seorang Baekhyun tidak cemburu, lihat dia sekarang, ia menyesali, andai saja waktu itu baekhyun tidak mengungkitnya mungkin tidak akan begini, move on dari seorang Chanyeol itu susah, tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jas mendarat di kepalanya Baekhyun, membuat kepala Baekhyun terlindungi dari rintik air hujan, Baekhyun tidak berani manatap siapa pelakunya, ia hanya berharap chanyeol lah pelakunya.

"Kau berbohong padaku" Ujarnya

bukan ini bukan chanyeol !Baekhyun kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini, hanya mimpi jika chanyeol menghampirinya

"kau bilang tidak mencintai chanyol lagi? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat menderita melihat dia dengan yeoja lain?"

Baekhyun kelu hanya terdiam medengarnya, ia tidak berani menyangkal karena memang itu faktanya.

"Lupakanlah chanyeol, kau membuatku sakit" ujar namja itu lagi, tatapan matanya mengartikan ia serius. Hujan mulai membesar meski tidak begitu lebat, tapi mereka tidak beranjak dari situ

"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah"

TBC

Annyeoong :D

Mian lama /.\ hye janji ini yang terakhir, sekarang mah bakal gini 1 minggu post, 1 minggu minggu hye nunggu review. Makasih buat yang udah rivie, Follow or Favorite, yang baca tanpa buang jejak juga XD, Jangan bosen nunggu yah RnR Juseyoo :D

GOMAWO

XOXO All :* {}


End file.
